kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Kilika Rouran
|seiyuu = Chizu Yonemoto |birthDate = S.1176 |birthPlace = Calvard |height = 164 cm |sizes = B83/W58/H79 |gender = Female |occupation = * Office manager * Receptionist (former) * Martial artist (former) |affilliation = * Rocksmith Agency * Bracer Guild (former) * Taito school (former) |orbment = |relatives = Ryuga Rouran (father) |nationality = Calvardian |likes = Mao's cooking |weapon = Chakram ( )}}Kilika Rouran (キリカ・ロウラン), also known as Crimson Swallow ( ),Kilika's alias translates literally as 'flying swallow crimson child'. is the aide of president Samuel Rocksmith and office manager of the Rocksmith Agency in Calvard. Before moving back to her homeland, she was working as the receptionist at the Zeiss branch of the Bracer Guild in Liberl. Background Kilika Rouran is the daughter of Master Ryuga of the Taito School of Calvardian Martian Arts. She has been raised by her father since she was young to be a martial artist and is quite an accomplished martial artist in her own right. In S.1196, Kilika met Walter and became his lover some time after he joined her father's school. At the same time, Zin Vathek joined the Taito school and he and Kilika became close friends. They spent many days as good friends, however, tragedy soon struck when Kilika's father challenged Walter, who had started to become obsessed with the "Murderous Fist" path of martial arts, to a duel and lost; forfeiting his life in the process. Walter then disappeared. However, instead of becoming disheartened, Kilika decided to close the school and go traveling across the continent in the hopes of finding Walter in order to bring him back. After some time travelling, during which she had the opportunity to stay in the MacLaine family home for a time and even take on an apprentice, she settled in Zeiss and became the receptionist at the local Bracer Guild. Personality Kilika is a very strict person who can become calm one second and scary the next if agitated. She is incredibly organised and a very astute person. Weapons Combat Orbment — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=4 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=5 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=6 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=2 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Space |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_6_pos=1 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP }} Gallery Kilika Rouran - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait ( EVO) Kilika Rouran - S-Craft (3rd Evo).png|S-Craft ( EVO) Kilika Rouran - Bust (Zero).png|Portrait ( ) Kilika Rouran - Bust (Ao).png|Portrait ( ) Kilika - SD Model (Zero).png|SD model ( ) Kilika - Full-Length Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|Concept Art - Full-length sketch 1 ( Kilika - Full-Length Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|Concept Art - Full-length sketch 2 ( Kilika - Weapon 3D Model (Ao).jpg|Weapon (3D model) ( Kilika Rouran S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft References Category:Characters Category:Taito Category:Bracer Guild Category:Republic Army of Calvard Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters